


Might as well be better in Hell

by ChibiMel03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #no regrets, AU PWP, Bunny ears/tail, M/M, Shameless Smut, i'm not good with tags, owner/pet situations going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiMel03/pseuds/ChibiMel03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck.” Was the first thing that came into mind and slipped out of my tongue, since I don’t think I would’ve found a better phrase to blurt out for my current situation. And Jesus, this was a serious fucking situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might as well be better in Hell

I wanted a pet.

It’s all I wanted, really. My days were rather lonely living alone in my apartment. I had friends, yes, quite a few of them too. But sometimes it just gets too.. _loud_ , you know? And I like the solitude, sure, in my small cozy apartment, I like the silence it provides as I drink coffee in the morning before work, or read a book during the afternoon. It’s cool alright, but it feels _lonely_. So, I wanted a pet.

And then, days later I found myself staring down at the large glass box of fluffy bunnies in the local’s pet store, and all I did was pick one randomly out of the many huddled in the corner. All of them were adorable, with different patches of colors and perky ears. But the one I picked kind of intrigued me more than the rest. 

I wanted a pet, yes, but I didn’t ask for _this_.

The store’s owner said that the bunny I picked was in perfectly good health, though a bit aggressive if mistreated, or ignored when seeking affection. I remember saying I could handle it. The animal was cute anyway, I knew I wouldn’t be able to resist.

When I finally got back home with him, I was unsure of what to name him, so the little white and black fur ball was nameless for a while.

The first few weeks were okay; I fed him carrots and other vegetables, played with him plenty even though he didn’t seem too interested in whatever toys I had to offer him. He was more interested in being petted, more specifically behind his droopy black ears, so I spoiled him a little when it came to lavishing him with affection. Honestly, it was all fine. Every time I went to work, I always make sure he had food and water, as well as a clean space for him to hop around in his little cage. And once I got back home, tired and exhausted from work, I’d still immediately turn my attention to him, petting him plenty and playing with his ears. 

Sometimes he’d bite my fingers if I play with his ears for too long, as if I annoyed him a little too much. And yet he’d seek my hand again a minute later, as if he missed the warmth of my fingers. It was so adorable. My friends would sometimes visit me to see my new nameless pet, constantly trying to come up with a cute name to call him. But none seem to fit the character of the bunny, so we always ran out of ideas. 

Really, all went pretty well for a while..

But then came the most confusing, most weirdest _shit_ I’ve ever witnessed in my entire young adult life.

You see, this little bunny is.. Human. I never would have known it myself until one day I came back home from work only to find a complete stranger sitting cozily on my couch in my living room, wearing one of those over sized sweaters I got from my sister, Mikasa, for Christmas last year. It was the only thing he was wearing, and the first thing I wondered was _how the Hell_ did he know where to find it.

The first and most important reason I was immediately alerted wasn’t because I felt threatened or even angered by this stranger, but well, believe it or not—this guy had fucking _bunny ears_. Legitimate, black and fluffy, dropping low at the side of his head and draping down his shoulders. He had been sitting childishly on the couch, with his bare legs pulled up and crossed, hands flat down against the leather material of my sofa. But despite his odd position, his steel grey gaze was rather intimidating and cold as he stared up at me with, literally, no interest at all. 

“What the _fuck_.” Was the first thing that came into mind and slipped out of my tongue, since I don’t think I would’ve found a better phrase to blurt out for my current situation. And Jesus, this was a _serious fucking_ situation. His ears twitched at the sound of my voice, and my jaw drops along with the bag I had over my shoulder that hit the floor with an audible thud. I remember for a long moment, I idly stared at the stranger in shock, for he looked so familiar, and then my eyes automatically fell at the ajar little door of the bunny’s cage beside the couch. And then it hit me.

Because this was no stranger—I realized it by the ears, the eyes, the whole _bunny thing_ going on.

This man is, no doubt, my pet bunny.

“W-what are..” _What are you?_ I wanted so desperately to ask, but my vocal chords felt like an unkempt bundle of nerves in my throat. I wanted to ask, because I knew that whatever he is, he wasn’t exactly a person, nor an animal. His head tilted slightly, as if trying to understand what little I have said up til then, yet he didn’t respond at all, even as I took a few daring steps forward.

“Why—you.. How..” I tried again, stuttering more than I thought as I was unable to form words like a proper human being from utter disbelief and, surprisingly, _awe_. And yet the bunny-slash-man just intently stared up at me, not bothering to say a word, or do anything else for that matter, which confused me all the more. Cautiously, I stepped even closer until I was maybe a meter away from him, and from where I stood, towered above his rather small figure. He was quite short from what I could tell, and wouldn’t that be logical for a.. a bunny? I carefully inspected him from a respectful distance and noticed his odd haircut... or should I say, undercut? Why would a bunny have such a really weird hairstyle, even in the form of a human, I couldn’t fathom.

And yet the man didn’t seem frightened at all by my presence, or the fact that I got even closer to look at his eyes. It was no mistake, this really is my bunny.  
I tried asking a few other crap again, and still my questions remained unanswered and I figured maybe he doesn’t speak at all, or at least my language. What kind of language do bunnies speak anyway? Bunnish? And even if he did know how to talk, he didn’t appear willing to do so.

I gulped like what, a second—third time? “It.. It’s you, isn’t it? Th-the bunny..” and even if I could confirm it myself with those obvious fluffy ass ears at the side of his head, I still couldn’t believe it.

Once more, my _‘pet’_ tilts his head up, as if acknowledging my presence and agreeing with whatever I had to say, and damn it, I knew this was just _fucked up_.

And so from then started my days knowing I had a pet bunny that wasn’t a _fucking bunny._

**oOo**

The first few weeks were rather unnerving; it seems that in his human form he didn’t enjoy just vegetables, but other types of food too, like meat and well, everything a normal human being would enjoy eating. I also discovered he liked tea, and I’d usually let him drink by the fireplace in my living room, sitting idly on the carpet.

Despite him being human now(minus the ears and the freaken' bunny tail I discovered a little while later), some of his animal traits lingered in his nature. He’d nibble on his food rather than chew, he’d huddle up by the fireplace while munching on carrots, and sometimes he’d, uhm, hop? I don’t even know anymore.

He’s also a clean freak. Literally. 

However, now that he’s human, he had other demands as well. Of course, since he wouldn’t be able to fit in his little cage anymore, I had to find a place for him to sleep comfortably at nights, and even though my couch is comfortable enough for anyone, he inaudibly refused to use it when I pointed it at him. With a cold look, he scowls at me and takes off from the living room, and before I knew it he took over my own bed.

I tried to say no, of course, especially when I was already _in_ bed myself, but he kept insisting by squeezing himself under the covers, curling up beside me every night. Not that I didn’t appreciate the extra warmth or whatever. The nights are getting cold after all.

Also, I even talked to my friends about it, asked them for help too. They thought I was insane, but I knew better. I could easily show them in what kind of situation I fell into. 

And I did. When my childhood friend, Armin, and my sister finally agreed to see the ‘mystical human bunny hybrid’, they visited my apartment the same day to check if I was right. Know what happened? The little shit turned back into the small fur ball it once was when I first got him right before they entered the door, which in turn humiliated me in front of my loved ones who insisted I was crazy and need to tone down whatever drugs I was on. 

Okay, so this _thing_ can turn from bunny to human and back again whenever it feels like it, sure—this piece of information is _no damn use_ to me. And now I’m stuck being the only one knowing of this little secret. It’s as if the bunny didn’t want anyone else knowing about its true colors than myself. It was supposed to make me feel better, but I don’t think it does.

And even so, with him as a human, things were awkward as Hell. There was no verbal communication, and so I could never understand what’s on his damn mind, and even if I tried talking to him, he would just stare or tilt his head, but in no way respond to my calls. I always knew he listens to me, even pays attention, but it hurts when he doesn’t reply at all. In the end, he’d just blink curiously, and then either leave the room or stay still, in case I had anything more to say before I give up.

So, let’s re-phrase here; This guy doesn’t talk, isn’t at all messy, oddly elegant, yet discreet, and is a little shit because he won’t let me show him off to my friends, thus making people think I deserve to be thrown into the loony bin. Maybe I do.

Oh. Did I mention that I started calling him _Levi_ at some point? Yep. It just hit me one day, and now it stuck.

**oOo**

Ah, but of course, that’s not all.

I wasn’t kidding when some of his animal features still stuck around. Here’s where the hurricane comes in uninvited and takes away whatever holy was left in me, leaving only the bad things behind. Seriously. I think I should be sent to Hell for this.

I believe you’re aware of a bunny’s sex drive, _right_? The kind where it keeps going and going and _going_. That still applied to him, too.

Apparently, Levi’s into it almost all the damn time, it was sometimes hard to keep up, it was _insane_.

You see, the first time it happened was perhaps a month after I discovered his true self. And it was confusing, shocking, and.. _amusing_.

I was in the kitchen one day making a sandwich when I heard a peculiar sound coming from the living room. Naturally, I went to curiously explore the weird noises only to find that— _holy fucking shit_ , Levi was actually _pleasuring_ himself in the most erotic way possible. _Jesus_ , did I just say erotic? What is _wrong_ with me.

Normally, I’d have felt disgusted, terrified, embarrassed, and I’d shriek, and I’d flail and cuss and cover my damn eyes… But I didn’t. I just.. stared, frozen on the spot by the door, gulping down the tight knot in my throat. 

“Levi..?” I managed, but my mumbling voice was easily drowned out by the mewling whimpers Levi shamelessly let out as he stroked himself with wet, trembling fingers. He was on the couch, sitting on his fours with his head laying on the armrest and his butt perking up in the air as his little black tail wiggled excitedly. His hands had snaked between his quivering thighs, gripping his erection shakily and stroking in time with his moving hips.

He was wearing my over sized sweater again that day(he grew quite fond of it, it seems), and the material had slowly rode up to his chest from the position as Levi idly chewed on the collar, as though he was trying to muffle the sounds he made. A dark red hue covered the majority of his cheeks, and his eyes were dilated and teary from the immense pleasure no doubt.

His moans were what surprised me the most. I’ve never heard of him talk before, never heard him make a single sound—who knew he could release such a sweet voice like that? 

I called his name once more and, finally, he notices me standing by the door, hand tightly clutched on the silver knob. His eyes darted towards my direction, cheeks growing hotter if possible. I didn’t know what possessed me to regain the feel on my legs as I started moving. I approached him with a pounding heart, kneeling beside the couch.

Not once did Levi stop pleasuring himself with his hands as I did so, even as he kept his stare right at me with a dazed and lustful gaze.

Another mewl escaped his lips, and I noticed how his droopy ears twitched lightly around his red cheeks. 

“D-.. Does that feel good?” I couldn’t help but ask. Of course, he doesn’t reply, but his hands move at a faster pace, and he whines cutely(dear _God_ why am I saying cutely?) when he thumbs the tip of his aching cock. I gulped, tilting my head lightly to the side and getting a better view of what was presented in front of me, and before I knew it, the smell of his arousal wafted in like a damn refreshing breeze, and the closer view of Levi playing with himself causes my eyes to go wide. It was intense. It was _arousing_.

However, I did nothing but watch him that day. I did absolutely nothing as he continued to masturbate before my eyes until he came with a weak moan that was drowned by the cotton sweater between his teeth, and he spilled on the couch beneath him.

I remember gulping hard and loud, not being able to believe that on that day, I had most likely become a grade A+ perverted man, watching my pet doing the do. 

Lord, forgive me for I have _sinned._

But, before I could do anything, Levi suddenly sits up shakily with heavy breaths, cheeks still painted red from his heat. He spreads out his legs before me, letting each of his ankles touch either side of my shoulders as, with a trembling hand, Levi hesitantly lifts the hem of the sweater up, giving me another goddamned erotic view of his _junk_.

His spread thighs still trembled from his release, and his flaccid cock still glistened wetly under the sweater he lifted for me to see. It’s as if he wanted me to see, in what sort of mess he can easily become with just his bare hands. Honestly? It was ridiculously sexy, coming from a fucking bunny.

“L-Levi??” I called, feeling his feet rest on my shoulders as he adjusted a little to bring himself closer, to bring his vulnerable private parts a few more inches close to my _face_.

And then he whimpers— _that whimper, my God,_ and with his other hand, he wipes his fingers over his own semen spilled on the couch before bringing those delicate pale digits into his mouth and _fucking licking_ them clean with his tongue.

Did I mention he was a clean freak?

**oOo**

As I said, I didn’t do anything that day except of what I initially planned to do; eat my damn sandwich.

But honestly, who would have thought that a bunny-slash-human like Levi could be so erotic?(I should stop using that word for him— _this is so sick_ —)

All I wanted was a pet.. What have I gotten myself into?

Days passed since that time, and a lot has changed in my apartment indeed. Levi is his usual self though; he still doesn’t utter a single word, still enjoys his long baths, drinks lots of tea, turns back into a bunny every once in a while(mostly when my friends visit), and occasionally shoots a glare at me for no apparent reason. But.. We have these moments...

Moments that turn to, well, sex. I never asked for it, but it’s not exactly easy to refuse Levi whenever he pushes himself on top of me, mewls sweetly into my ear and licks my cheek suggestively.

And I specifically remembered saying to myself, _fuck it_ , if he is willing to do these things, then I sure as Hell am as well. _Two can play this game_.

So, it happened. Sometimes he likes touching himself while I watch as he sits on my lap with his legs spread open. Other times he prefers my hands over his and lets me pleasure him as I wish until he comes, more than once.

Bunnies are horny little bastards, aren’t they?

And, of course, there are other times where we take it to the extreme—and _God please have mercy on me even if I’ve been a bad boy_ —What is it that we call it? We go.. all the way. Sure, he acts all high and mighty, cold and brash towards me most of the times, but when it comes to physical intimacy, he bends easily. Anything that gets him off is okay. So, he willingly lets me take him. I was hesitant with the idea, but _he_ started it.

**oOo**

When was the first time? I can’t recall, but I knew Levi might’ve been tired with the usual routine of getting off with just our hands, so he casually took the initiative to simply pull my pants down. 

I shrieked like a girl, obviously, as I never expected him to want to return the favor, since it had always been him as the top priority to multiple orgasms. But it was different that day.

 _Totally_ different when he grabbed my dick and shoved it in his mouth hungrily. I yelped in both surprise and immediate pleasure as my hand instinctively rested on his head, suffering a dilemma of either pushing him away or pulling him closer and let my cock slide deeper down the cavern of his throat.

Decisions, _decisions_.

With my arousal in his mouth, Levi whined as he started playing with himself too. Saliva dripped at the corner of his lips as he sucked hard, and I couldn’t help but throw my head back from the intensity. Levi continued until I was slippery and wet, and then he let go, replacing the warmth of his mouth with his hand, stroking idly as he looked up at me with hungry, dilated eyes—and I don’t even know if such an erotic face is legal because it’s doing _things_ to me that I cannot comprehend. 

I sucked in a shaky breath and licked my suddenly dry lips. “W-what is it, Levi?” I asked, looking at him with a half-lidded gaze. Again, he didn’t respond, but nuzzled my cock against his cheek, red and stained with saliva and other bodily fluids as it was.

He was definitely asking for something, but I wasn’t sure what.

I took yet another sharp breath in, “Show me what you want,” I whispered, lightly scratching just behind his droopy ears in encouragement. He hummed against my palm, tilting his head into it. His gaze never left mine and his blush darkened when he pulled back and let me go, laying down on the carpet.

He sighed audibly, parting his legs and stroking himself playfully, all for me to see. My eyes grew wide, and my throat goes dry at the scene unfolding before me. Send me to Hell if need be, but the sight of Levi masturbating never failed to arouse me to a point where it hurt. 

_Yes_ , out of all the things out there in the world that could have given me a raging boner, it is my pet that affects me the most. I am such a lost soul, oh _God_.

But then, Levi’s hands suddenly stop, and before I knew it, his fingers travel down right at the entrance of his ass, teasingly caressing the pink ring of flesh, causing him to jolt up at the sensation. 

“Holy— _Fuck_.” I gasped, automatically leaning forward from the couch I sat on. With my mouth agape, I watched him play with his hole, stretching it wide with his fingers and wetting it with saliva. He definitely looked like he was enjoying the stimulation a little too much, as his mewls and whines grew louder by the second from the penetrating sensation of his fingers.

I… would clearly have refused the offer that laid right in front of me. R-really, I would! I could have done so, and just returned back to our usual way of doing it with our hands. It sounded like such an easy plan to initiate. But—

“E-Eren..” but then Levi suddenly _calls my name_ in such a way that it _stirs_ me up to a point where I couldn’t take it anymore. After all this damn time trying to get him to talk, to say a single word—now did he decide to do such a thing? _Fuck it_ , I specifically remember saying to myself, and I clicked my tongue in defeat.

“Damn it, Levi, that’s _foul play_.” Yet I complied to his wishes.

**oOo**

I fucked him that day, over and over again, I felt like I was milked dry. I can’t even remember how many times we did it until he was satisfied. How many times did I use his mouth, his hand, his ass. How many times had I come? How many times did he?

All I could recall were the memories of his whimpering voice, calling _‘Eren! Eren, Eren!’_ and each and every time sounded sexier than the last. Wherever I could see, I marked him with greedy teeth. Wherever I could reach, my tongue traveled. 

We kissed that day too. I kissed my fucking pet bunny. So, _yay?_

And that’s how all this started. In the end, I never knew what Levi really is. He still doesn’t talk, although he does seem quite fond of calling my name. I guess that’s progress, right? Anyway, after all this time having a pet(and gee, _what a pet_ ), I realized that I don’t really mind the extra work it required. Nothing changed between us ever since, but Levi grew more affectionate towards me. I don’t mind; in fact, I like it.

All I wanted was a damn pet. I guess I got more than what I asked for, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write smut ok leave me alone


End file.
